mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Maw
|size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Mammott and Toe Jammer |breeding time = 30 minutes |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 30 |buying price gem 2 = |selling price coin = 4,250 |selling price shard = |placement xp = 2,125 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = Rare Maw |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version= }} "The eyeless Maw is a refined combination of cold and water elements. Its dense fur acts as a general sensory organ, and provides efficient insulation to maintain a liquid body interior. Maws are a little mouthy. Tonguey too." Description The Maw is a big pink ball of fur. It has red bumps on the side of its body, and yellow spots of fur on its top. It has a massive mouth with purple lips. When idle, the Maw occasionally sticks out its large tongue and then pulls it back in, and sometimes it hops. Song Audio sample: The Maw sings "deedee" with its mouth. Its sound can be easily distinguished amongst other monsters, and their contribution varies with each island. Their sound is pleasant, however it is difficult to describe in text. The Maw also sings using syncopation, where it sings in a rhythm that is unusual to basic rhythms. Breeding The Maw can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Cold and Water. * + Mammott and Toe Jammer Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Pango.png|Pango|link=Pango|linktext=Pango Pummle.png|Pummel|link=Pummel|linktext=Pummel Wild Bagpipe.png|Wild Bagpipe|link=Wild Bagpipe|linktext=Wild Bagpipe Pipes of Cicado.png|Pipes of Cicado|link=Pipes of Cicado|linktext=Pipes of Cicado Dragoon Statue.png|Dragoon Statue|link=Dragoon Statue|linktext=Dragoon Statue Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Pango *Pummel *Wild Bagpipe *Pipes of Cicado *Dragoon Statue See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin " " is a synonym of "mouth", and relates to the monsters' main physical trait. Rare Version Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Maw on the Rare Maw page. Notes * When a Maw sleeps, its mouth moves to look like it is snoring. * The Maw's yellow spots disappear while it's in costume for Halloween; even the parts of its body that aren't covered don't show the spots. * The Maw sounded different in the before-release advertisement. * As with the Scups, Entbrat, and T-Rox, there is a concept drawing of the Maw. * The Maw's mouth appears to go farther into its body than its body's actual size. * The Maw is one of the 17 natural monsters that do not yet appear in Dawn of Fire. * The Maw and Potbelly are the only monsters that don't have eyes. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season of October, all Maw (on all the islands) were dressed up with glasses, nose, and ears (similar to Groucho Marx) as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. This costume did not appear in 2015. Category:Monsters Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island